The present invention relates to wet shaving systems of the blade type and more particularly to a shaving system having a spacer used to position a plurality of blades within a blade cartridge.
Shavers have long sought a smooth and close shave. In the quest to find the ultimate xe2x80x9cclose shavexe2x80x9d, a dual blade razor was developed that included a first blade that gave a rough cut, and a second blade that gave a closer cut. The dual blade razor configuration requires small razor blades mounted in close proximity to each other within a small blade cartridge. The small dual blade cartridge tends to collect shaving debris, such as hair and shaving cream, which prevents the blades from properly engaging and cutting hair. The shaver must continuously attempt to flush the shaving debris from within the cartridge,using water. While various blade cartridges have been developed for dual blade razors to diminish the clogging problem presented by the small dual blade cartridge, this problem still persists.
In the pursuit to develop the ideal shaving implement, razor blade cartridges have been developed that include three blades. The triple blade configuration allows for a closer shave than conventional dual blade configurations because three cutting edges are used rather than two cutting edges. However, the development of a triple blade cartridge presents even greater clogging problems than the dual blade cartridge presented.
Each individual blade in a blade cartridge must be securely fastened to the blade cartridge to prevent injuring the shaver. However, the razor blade cartridge must be developed having flow channels through the blade cartridge, which allow water to effectively flush the debris from the cartridge. The blade cartridge must be configured such that the structure used to secure the blades within the blade cartridge does not prevent the inclusion of flow channels or minimize the number and size of flow channels, thereby resulting in shaving debris clogging within the blade cartridge.
Additionally, the blade cartridge must be constructed with flow channels that are not obstructed by a handle mounted to the blade cartridge. U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,907, issued on Sep. 2, 1997, to Domenic Apprille, Jr. describes a razor blade assembly including three blades mounted within a housing. The patent to Apprille appears to describe a blade cartridge having flow channels with openings oriented on a portion of the housing that is used to connect a handle to the blade housing. This configuration may create a situation in which the handle prevents shaving debris from travelling through the flow channels and causes the blade cartridge to become clogged.
The blade cartridge must also give proper support for the blades in order to prevent injury to the person shaving. U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,729, issued on Sep. 16, 1997, to Frank A. Ferraro describes a shaving system having a first support, at least one resilient support and a plurality of blades arranged in a spaced relationship and supported by the resilient support. However, the resilient nature of the supports requires either that a large number of supports be used or large supports be used to securely mount the blades and prevent excessive movement of the blades within the cartridge that might injure the person shaving. The use of a large number of supports or the use of large supports will limit the size of the flow path through the blade cartridge and thereby make the blade cartridge less efficient in removing shaving debris from the blade cartridge.
While it has been noted that proper support for the blades is necessary in order to prevent injury to the user, it is desirable to provide. as much open space between the blades and through the blade cartridge as possible in order to facilitate the removal of shaving debris from the blade cartridge.
The present invention provides a novel blade cartridge constructed to satisfy the aforementioned needs. The invention embodies a plurality of blade members permanently fixed relative to the blade cartridge. Unlike the blade assemblies of the prior art, significant space is allowed between the various blades in the blade cartridge of the present invention. The second and third blades are mounted using a unique spacer such that a substantial amount of open space is left between the second and third blades. The open space allows shaving debris to be flushed from the blade cartridge by water either through the rear or the front of the cartridge.
Accordingly, the present invention relates to a blade cartridge including a platform member having a blade seat and a guard member. The guard member is located of forward and parallel to the blade seat so as to form a longitudinal slot between the blade seat and the guard member. A first blade is disposed on the blade seat such that the cutting edge of the blade is located rearwardly of the guard member. Preferably, the cutting edge of the first blade is parallel to the guard member.
The blade cartridge of the present invention also includes a spacer located on the upper surface of the first blade. The spacer includes an upper surface having a plurality of protruding members extending therefrom. The protruding members extend through apertures on a second blade such that the second blade is disposed on the upper surface of the spacer. The first blade has apertures that allow shaving debris to flow between the first and second blades and downward through the aperture in the first blade and out through the platform member. A third blade is disposed on an upper surface of the protruding members thereby forming a gap defined by the second and third blades.
The blade cartridge also includes a cap member disposed on an upper surface of the third blade. The cap member of the present invention preferably includes staking pins extending downwardly therefrom which are used to permanently affix the blade seat, blades, spacer, and cap member together.
The invention itself, together with further objects and advantages, will best be understood by reference to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.